


Twinned Souls

by nirejseki



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone requested a follow-up to The Romantic Universe. I think of that fic as a standalone but here, have another snippet from the same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinned Souls

Time travel was a pretty rough ride in the best case scenario, but their jump to the 1927 definitely achieved a new rank of awful.

Len clutched at his heart, which was suddenly beating as if he was running a goddamn marathon, and curled up in his seat, desperately trying to calm it down. Mick threw up again; even after that he looked particularly woozy and sick. Most annoyingly, the rest of the group seemed less affected by the jump – they had the normal side effects, of course, but nothing more. It passed in a few minutes, as usual.

Except by the time Len finally managed to beat the adrenaline rush, he’d gotten up only to nearly collapse from what Gideon diagnosed as a sudden-onset case of anemia. A few iron pills put him the right way up again. Mick was starting to look better, too, though he’d thrown up three times by now. They’d wasted a good fifteen minutes just suffering in front of a now-unaffected crew, which was just plain old embarrassing. 

“You sure you okay?” Jax asked warily. The entire crew had been giving Rip some serious glares; this was definitely not the sort of side effects anyone had signed up for. 

Len grunted a little. He was not in the mood to talk. And he’d actually been looking forward to jumping to 1927 Chicago, too – hunting down Savage in a gangster’s paradise sounded like loads of fun, particularly of the sort that required his and Mick’s special talents. The aches were fading now, at last, though he still felt strangely empty. Like he was forgetting something important, or somewhere he was supposed to be.

“Now that Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory are adequately recovered from the effects of our travels, I suppose we might be on our way?” Rip said. “At long last?”

“Your concern is deeply touching,” Len said, aiming for his usual drawl and coming up a bit short. “Let’s get a move on.”

“Indeed. Now, according to my research, Savage should be starting to infiltrate the major criminal enterprises of this time period around now, but we don’t know which one, so we need information. There is a location that we can go to in order to extract that information; it shouldn’t present too many difficulties, provided you all follow my plan.”

An hour later, Sara yelled, “I _hate_ your plans!” as they all ran away from a hail of gunfire. 

“I wasn’t aware Savage had _already_ infiltrated the mafia organization here!” Rip shouted back.

“That don’t mean your plans don’t always _suck_ ,” Jax shouted in return, speeding past all of them. Kid was a good runner, but Len could see the wobble in his walk – if he recalled correctly, Jax had been a quarterback before suffering an ACL tear or something of that sort. He wouldn’t be able to run much longer.

Savage and his group of thugs were gaining on them. Really, the only saving grace of this whole disaster was that Kendra had gone to the local police office to dig up some more information while they had gone straight to the mob HQ, which at least meant that Savage wouldn’t get a chance to kill her. Mick and Stein had gone with her, though, which meant no Firestorm. 

Len turned a corner only to run straight into Jax’s back, as the kid had apparently stopped. Len glanced ahead – dead end, surrounded by dusty old warehouses. 

“Aw, crap,” Jax said quietly as the rest of their group was shepherded into the dead end by their pursuers, who had clearly intended this all around. Len glanced around, wondering if there was a way to make a quick exit, find somewhere to buy them some time – he could use the cold gun on one side, maybe they could break through a wall…

If only they didn’t have at least one semi-automatic among their sawed-off shot-guns. There was no way they could get out fast enough to avoid a straight shot those…

Savage appeared at the mouth of the alleyway. “I think that’s as far as you’re going to go,” he said. He waved at his men. “Shoot them.”

Len tensed and took a half-step forward, positioning himself in front of Jax. 

An extremely shrill whistle burst through the air, causing everyone on both sides to flinch. 

“Stand down, boys,” a low female voice drawled, amusement thick in her voice. “You wave those bean-shooters and gats around too hard, you might bring the whole place down.”

A dark-haired woman dressed in something that Len could really only describe as long and slinky was standing in a doorway to one of the dusty old warehouses, shoulders draped in furs, holding a silver whistle on a chain in one hand. In her other hand, she was holding a true-to-god tommy gun, which was _significantly_ more firepower than any of the thugs had going on – and judging by the expressions on their faces, they trusted her to use it. 

She took another step out into the street. “Now what have we here…?” she asked, looking around their crew. Her eyes met Len’s. His breath caught in his chest.

_Oh_.

Her eyes narrowed and she pivoted to face Savage, gun lowering a little in implicit threat. “Vandal, baby,” she cooed. “Don’t you know we got a speakeasy that lets out back down in here? You don’t want to frighten off all the _customers_ , now do you?”

Savage inclined his head. “My apologies, my dearest Lily,” he said smoothly. “I’m sure we can dispose of these individuals without disturbing your customers.”

“Oh, no, baby, you got your chance. This is _my_ joint. If these boys and girls have put you in a bit of a jam, _I’ll_ handle them for you – if I think they need to be handled, of course.”

Savage’s eyes narrowed and he took a half step forward. Her gun fell smoothly into her hand and she pointed it right at him. “You even think of trying anythin’ and I promise you, your entire corner of the organization will be put to bed before the month is out, along with any wives, girlfriends, and kids unlucky enough to be related to you.” Lily smiled at the group of thugs. “Ain’t that right, boys? But don’t worry, I’m sure Vandal isn’t planning on starting anything he can’t follow up on.”

The thugs’ gazes all shifted to Savage. It was obvious from their body language that there was no way they’d follow any of his instructions if he told them to go forward. Savage raised his hands. “Lily, darling, you misunderstand me entirely,” he said, voice slick. “I only mean to –”

“Turn these men and women over to me and get back to the dive you biddies call home?” she grinned. Her lipstick was very, very red. “Thank you muchly, baby. You should come by and put down sometime; I’ll even give you a glass on the house.”

Savage retreated, not without a baleful look at Rip. 

“Well, _that_ was unnecessarily close,” Ray said once they were gone, turning to beam at the woman, Lily. “Thanks for the save.”

Lily looked deeply unimpressed with Ray. Len’s lips twitched. 

“Indeed, I find we are in fact in your debt, Miss…?” Rip said, trailing off. 

“Lily Rossi, but just Lily’s fine for me,” she said, lowering her gun. “But I’ll tell you up front it’s Missus, not Miss, and my cat’s a jealous one.”

“Your…cat?” Jax said in an undertone. 

Sara elbowed him in the side. “Her husband, you jackass,” she hissed at him. “1920s, remember? Think gangster movies.” He shook his head. “Old jazz movies? _Chicago_?” Another headshake. “I don’t know, the _Aristocats_.”

“The animated–”

“Yes, that one.”

“Oh. Got it.”

“ _Thank you_ , Lily,” Rip said. “We greatly appreciate your intervention.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure you do.” She looked at all of them. “You wanna explain what you’re doing here?” The question was directed generally, but Len knew it was aimed especially at him.

“We are merely travelling through –” Rip began, almost certainly to spin some incredibly unbelievable and poorly though out cover story.

“We’re time travellers,” Len interjected. 

“ _Mr. Snart_!” 

Lily was nodding. “That makes a whole lotta sense. You bring along…?”

“Yeah, he’s at a different bar,” Len confirmed, ignoring the confused expressions on everyone else’s faces. “His name’s Mick Rory.”

“ _Mick_?” she exclaimed. “Good lord almighty, Angelo’s gone and gotten himself reborn an Irishman? He’ll spit fire.”

“You have _no idea_ how right you are,” Len said sincerely. 

“Mr. Snart, have you met this woman before?” Rip asked, clearly trying to think about when in the last hour Len could have managed it.

“And what do you mean, _reborn_?” Sara asked. 

Len snorted and holstered his gun. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he drawled. “Meet…me. Or past me, anyway.” He looked Lily up and down. “Apparently I was a gangster girl in the 1920s. What do you call them in this time period? A ‘moll’?”

She snickered. “You only call gangsters’ girls molls, baby, and until I get to know your friends here, I’m pleading the fifth.”

“With a tommy gun?” Ray said.

Lily batted her eyelashes at him. “A girl needs to protect herself in this day and age. Now close your mouths, chickies, you’re catching flies. Don’t you know that Soulmate pairs have a tendency to reincarnate?”

“And unlike Kendra,” Len added. “My bond ain’t broken so I don’t look exactly the same each time around.” Actually, he’d been a pretty hot girl, if he did say so himself. He was going to have to snap a picture to take back to Lisa; she’d laugh herself sick.

“But how could you tell?” Sara asked. “And why _haven’t_ we run into any of Kendra’s past lives yet?”

“I’ve been avoiding any known instances of Miss Saunders’ prior incarnations,” Rip replied. “I hadn’t realized that I needed to be wary of Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory – of course, this is in part because they opted not to share the information about their bond up front…”

“It’s pretty obvious when your heart starts beating at two different paces,” Lily drawled. “And Angelo suddenly got himself sober _real_ quick.”

Len rolled his eyes. “So that’s why Mick kept vomiting.” He paused. “Say, I had anemia –”

Lily patted her abdomen. “Sorry ‘bout that, birdy, that one’s all natural.”

Jax made a face.

“So, we should go make sure your Mick and my Angelo don’t meet up unsupervised,” she said with a grin. “Lemme just drop of my piece inside, unless you be thinking that I’ll be needing it.”

Len patted his own cold gun. “You won’t stand out.”

“Mmm, good point. What’s that piece, something future-esque? Whenabouts you from, anyway? Any good recommendations for the racetrack?”

“We didn’t look into that,” Rip said, sounding vaguely choked. Len wondered if this could really be the first time someone had asked him about it. “It would also be problematic to share information from the future, as it could have a serious impact on the timeline…”

“More than you palookas showing up in person?”

“She’s got you there, Rip,” Sara said with a laugh. She gave Lily a long look. “ _Damn_ , Leonard; why couldn’t you be born a girl this time around, too?”

“Guess I lost the coin flip,” he replied with a smirk.

Lily slipped her arm through his as they walked through the streets. It felt better that way, two hearts beating at the same pace. Literally – he could feel her pulse, and it matched his perfectly.

“So, being a criminal really is something built-in with you, isn’t it?” Ray said as Lily led the way to where they’d be able to find Mick and the rest, which she said wasn’t as far as they thought if you knew the right shortcuts. “You think all of our other reincarnations were criminals too?”

“I hope we were pirates,” Lily interjected. “But chickie, I ain’t said I’m a criminal.”

“Uh, I meant Len, actually,” Ray said. “He’s _definitely_ a criminal.”

“Oh?” she grinned at Len and he grinned back. Not a criminal his ass. “What’s your specialty?”

“I’m a thief,” he told her. “A very good one.” She nodded in satisfaction. “And now I’ve got my cold gun – goes down to absolute zero – and it helps me up my game.”

“ _Snazzy_ ,” she said approvingly. 

“How about you?” Jax asked. “What do you do? I can’t see any version of Len being a moll as a full time profession.”

“Oh, I’m a hostess at a speakeasy,” Lily said breezily. “Nothing too flash, but nice and spiffy.”

“And?” Sara asked, not buying it for a second.

Lily smirked. She looked just like Lisa when she did that. “Oh, I do a bit of accounting here and there, on the side. For Angelo’s bit of business, if you catch my drift.”

“Len was an accountant for the Chicago mob,” Sara marveled. “We are _definitely_ going to have to have you compare notes with Kendra.”

“What’s in 1927 that you’re looking to do, anyhow?” Lily asked.

“We’re trying to kill Vandal Savage and stop him from taking over the world,” Len replied.

Lily arched both eyebrows. “Want me to help you blip him off? I’ve got nothing favorable to say about that one.”

“We appreciate the offer, but unfortunately Vandal Savage is immortal and can only be killed under particular circumstances,” Rip said.

“So you’re sayin’ I can kill him without any consequences? I like it.”

“And that’s where Stein, Kendra and Mick were going to be,” Jax quickly interjected. “So we should go pick them up, right?”

Lily tugged on Len’s arm and he let her draw him by the side. “You and your Mick, you’re bent, right?” she asked. “Together?”

“We’re both open-minded,” he drawled. “But yeah, more or less.”

“Angelo and me, we’ve been trying for kids. If that ever ends up happening before we both get a lump of lead in our skulls, you ought to go look ‘em up in your time period.” She grins. “I’ll tell them to keep an eye out for a Leonard Snart and a Mick Rory. You can never have too much family.”

“Actually, I killed my dad,” he offered. “He deserved it.”

Lily rolled her eyes at him.

“Say, one question before we go back in with the others,” he started. “When we first arrived, my heart was racing all of a sudden, like I was running a race; I assume that was you..?”

Lily whispered in his ear.

Len blinked. “Okay, we should either make a point not do that while we’re in this time period or, uh, make space in our schedules _to_ do it.”

Grinning at each other, they went in to meet their respective other halves. 

Yeah, Len had known he was going to like 1927.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thing I thought of but didn’t including in the fic: past!Mick’s full name is Michaelanglo Rossi. He’s not a pyromaniac, but his fondness for Molotov cocktails is notable. While this was ongoing, he bumped into Mick while keeping an eye on the FBI HQ; they recognized themselves in each other, though they didn’t inform Kendra or Stein of what was going on. This meeting very nearly resulted in a fight, but then they realized Lily and Len might be meeting even as they spoke and spent the next while mostly commiserating about that. Mick never before had to contemplate Len with PMS; he wishes he had never encountered the idea.
> 
> A/N 2: Posted on tumblr literally days before the Wild West episode, so there's a line about not meeting Kendra's past selves that has since been resolved :)


End file.
